


Sling shots, stones and spankings

by Katiedonna



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too often Kili allows his temper to get in the way of his rational thinking and revenge takes over. Only this time someone else is about to pay the penalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sling shots, stones and spankings

Fili knew something was amiss which probably had something to do with his little brother when he heard a yelp followed by the sound of pottery breaking to which followed  a few less than savory words for the fourth time. The first three times he heard it he simply ignored it. Having spent the last two weeks in the busy and overcrowded city, he had grown use to the constant noises.  But now he stopped what he was doing and listened. He heard a small rustle and then a “thwump” followed by a yelp and more cursing. He didn’t bother to go to where the yelp came from for he knew he would find very angry humans who would more than likely take out their anger on things that stood out and Fili knew although he was shorter than the humans, after all he was a dwarf; he stuck out. Instead he tracked the first sound. He could only shake his head and groan as his fears were recognized in the form of his little brother who sat up in a tree aiming his slingshot.

“Kili, what are you doing?”

Kili swore softly. “Shhh brother or you will make me miss.” Kili drew back on the strung sinew stretching it taunt. In the leather pouch he gripped a small stone. Grinning he let it go and seconds later he laughed as he heard another yelp. “Wait for it,” he grinned.

The sound of more pottery breaking made Fili grimace and Kili giggle as he hopped down from the tree and made his way to another one.

“I will ask you again, Fili said, what are you doing?”

“It’s called payback.” Kili hissed as he gathered up some more stones on his way to what he figured would be a good tree whose leaves would hide him well.

“The humans are bothering you again are they?” Fili asked. “Do you forget what uncle said?” He added watching his brother easily climb the branches of the tree and wondered if somewhere along the way in the Durin line was there ever a hint of elven blood.

“It is easier to ignore them when they are not picking on you.” Kili hissed. “Uncle does not have to put up with their constant teasing.”   Setting a stone in the leather pouch, “neither do you.” he added sourly as he drew back on the sling shot with a bit more force that necessary then let it go. He wasn’t sure where it would land for his temporary anger overshadowed his patience and he let the stone go. The sound of glass shattering followed by a woman’s scream made his brother jump but still did not bring satisfaction to Kili.

 Fili sighed.  They had already spent two weeks in this city of men and it would be yet another two before their uncle finished up with his business. Both he and his brother were excited when their mother allowed them to accompany their uncle to the city. Thorin told them both it was their job to watch and learn how to deal with the humans in a way that would benefit both races. From Fili’s point of view Kili was making all the wrong impressions. He took a deep breath and started towards Kili just as another stone left the confines of the sling shot. This time it found its mark on the rump of a pony which was attached to a cart laden with fruits, vegetables and fresh milk. The pony, much surprised at the sudden sting bolted forward and down the street spilling the cart’s contents onto the cobbled stone path. Fili took the moment of chaos to use it as cover to hopefully convince his brat of a brother that now would be a good time to beat a hasty retreat before they were caught.

“We best be on our way. Uncle will be wondering where we got ourselves off to.” Fili said hoping to distract his brother from his intended targets.

“You can, I am not. I am going to teach these humans how to dance. It’s quite funny you know, to see them jump up like rabbits holding onto their arse.” Kili replied.

“Uncle Thorin will show you another form of dancing if he catches you.” Fili warned while watching Kili jump down from the tree and run up to a stone wall.

Kili shrugged as he perched himself in the crevice of a wall and loaded up another rock. Grinning at Fili, he stood up quickly and let loose with the shot and crouched down sniggering to himself. Only this time the yelp was deeper and a lot angrier than surprised. Kili’s eyes grew wide.

“Uh, I think I missed.”

“No little brother you hit a target alright, Fili began as he backed up, and it’s headed this way!” He added.

The brothers wasted no time in diving for cover around the nearest house as a large human whom Fili recognized as one of the men who had been working with their uncle stormed around to edge of the stone wall rubbing the sting out of his backside.

“I think he’s angry.” Kili commented as he carefully peered around the side of the house.

“You think?” Fili hissed dragging Kili back.

They both waited, holding their breaths until the man stormed back to what he was doing while mumbling curses about unruly children and what he would do to them once he found the little buggers.

“Yeah, Kili said with a grin, he’s angry.”

Fili did not like the sudden sparkle in his brother’s eye. “Don’t be getting any ideas in that head of yours.” He growled. “We best get back.”

Kili simply grinned and took off down the path.

His frustration growing, Fili gave chase. His brother was quick and Fili lost him twice. He didn’t worry too much as all he had to do was follow the sounds of the yelps from Kili’s chosen targets. Fili grimaced as he caught sight of the men and some women rubbing at their thighs and bottoms. “Damn you Kili.” he muttered. Finally he caught sight of his brother and stopped, taking a quick glance around, he then took off down a path he knew would meet up with the one Kili was on. Just as Kili let fly with another stone, Fili caught up to him and snatched the sling shot away.  “That’s enough!”  He started to say as he heard another yelp then grimaced. His brother’s dark brown eyes grew larger and seemed to be looking up and behind him and he let out an involuntary squeak as he felt a heavy hand on the back of his collar.

“Alvis!” the man yelled. “I caught the bugger I did! Red handed yet, the evidence clearly in his paws.” Growling the man shook Fili harshly enough to make his teeth rattle. “Why I ought ta’ give yer hide a sound thrashing ya cheeky whelp.”

Stunned Kili opened his mouth to speak and shut it quickly as Fili shook his head.

“Let him be Balder.” Alvis said as he walked up absently rubbing at the back of his thigh. “The boy belongs to Thorin, his nephew I believe. We’ll take ‘im to the dwarf and let his kind deal with him.”

“He’s a right little bugger and deserves a thrashing now.” Balder stated sourly.

“Aye he does at that and if he were mine, I’d be showing him a real good look at the ground here and now.” Alvis looked at Fili. “But we don’t want to be causing a rift between ours and theirs now do we little one.” Alvis soothed.

Fili swallowed hard. “N...,no s...,sir he stuttered.”

 Balder reached down and took the sling shot from Fili. “Bah! I suppose yer right at that. Let their kind hand out what he deserves.” He bent down until his face was level with Fili’s. “Ye best thank yer lucky stars boy my friend ‘ere has a point. Dwarfling!”

 Grabbing him tighter, Balder shoved Fili back up the street while Kili could do little more than run to keep up. Those who had the misfortune of being Kili’s target turned an unfriendly eye to Fili as he was hauled to the Blacksmith stables where Thorin was shaping a shoe for one of the horses.

“Dwarf!” Balder hollered.

Thorin turned around as Balder shoved Fili towards him. “Ye may want ta be askin’ this brat of yours what he has been up to for the past hour or so.” He growled as he held out the sling shot.

 Fili quickly looked at the ground as his uncle took the weapon from the human.  “You can let him go, I will see to him.”

With a grunt Balder roughly shoved Fili forward causing him to stumble into his uncle. “I am not sure how dwarves tend to their young but I will tell ye’ now Thorin, nothing short of a good lickin’ with the leather will set that boy back ta the right way of thinkin,” Balder stated before stalking back up the street with Alvis who did not look to be in the best of moods himself.

Thorin watched the men leave and turned the sling shot over in his hands. Walking over to the fire pit he threw it in. Kili swallowed hard as the fire consumed it.

“You go on and get yourself inside Kili.” Thorin said breaking the youngster out of his thoughts. “Fili you will go over to that chair, take it to the corner and you will put your backside in it and wait until I am finished here.”

Fili swallowed hard. The corner his uncle pointed to was in plain sight of the street. Everyone who passed by would see him sitting there like a naughty dwarfling. “Uncle..., I..,” Fili began then quickly grew silently as his uncle’s look told him there was no room for complaints or arguments.

“It was me.... Kili’s voice was shaky and just above a whisper.

“Shut up Kili.” Fili said through gritted teeth as he picked up a chair and started for the corner.

 Thorin glared at him. “Fili, unless you want a good mouth washing with the soap on top of everything else, you best be silent.” He then turned his attention to the younger of the two. “You have something to say Kili?”

Twisting a bit of stray hair in his fingers Kili looked at the ground then his big brother. From the moment he was born, Fili had always taken care of him, looked out for him and stuck up for him. Fili had even talked their uncle out of a few spankings that he would have otherwise gotten and more than likely deserved. But Kili just couldn’t allow him to take the punishment for him.

“You see, Kili began. I..., I was angry. They wouldn’t stop teasing me and I...”

He was cut off as a group of men and women walked under the overhang where Thorin’s anvil stood, Alvis in the lead which told Thorin that the man was the spokes person for the group.

“Have ya’ dealt with the boy yet?” Balder’s voice rose above the rest.

“When I am finished with the horse, I will see to him once I get the whole account of what took place.” Thorin replied evenly keeping his own temper in check.

“I’ll tell ye what took place,” Balder began then huffed as Alvis put a hand on his arm.

“We agreed yelling was not going to get us anywhere.” Alvis said calmly. He nodded to Balder as the large man took a step back then turned his attention to the dwarf before him. “Your nephew seems to have decided to play target practice with the folks around here.” Alvis did not wait for Thorin to reply instead he stretched his hand out to a cart. “As you can see for yourself these good folk work hard at making a living selling their wares. Should one of their items get broken, it is in a sense lost wages. Would you not agree?”

Thorin did not disagree. He himself made sure that each horseshoe he made was a perfect fit for the horse it was intended for. Each mistake cost him money and was a waste. “I do, he said. “But what does this,” he asked nodding his head towards the cart have to do with my nephew?”

 Alvis looked at Fili and narrowed his eyes.  “These folks myself included were struck by stones launched from a sling shot at the hands of your young nephew. You can imagine their surprise when struck. Most were carrying their belongings which were dropped. One of our ponies met with the same fate and bolted which in turn dumped the cart it was harnessed to which of course was laden with the farmer’s fruits, vegetables and fresh milk. Alvis stopped. “Do I need to carry on master dwarf,” or do you get the picture now of what it is I be asking of you?”

“No, Thorin said. You have made yourself clear.” Picking up a piece of pottery he shook his head. “These folks are looking to be compensated for their losses to which I will give to them for my nephew’s lack in good judgement. I can assure you that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

Alvis allowed a smile to spread across his lips. “I will have a tally made up for you in the first of the morning.”

“That will be fine.” Thorin said.

“I do want you to know Alvis said, all of us here respect you and are pleased with what you do. Make no mistake about it sir; you and your kin will always be welcome here.”

“Thank-you,” Thorin replied as he threw the broken piece back into the cart as the group began to disperse leaving the cart with him. He couldn’t help but chuckle. In just one afternoon he became the proud owner of a bunch of useless junk and spoiled food.

Kili looked over at Fili both waiting for their uncle to explode. Turning around to face his nephews Thorin regarded Kili. "I want you to take this cart down to the river and get rid of this useless junk. Then you will return the cart back to its owner."

Kili hesitated and swallowed hard “Uncle Thorin I...”

“I do not have all day.”Thorin said his voice becoming dangerously low. “At some point today I would like to have a good hot meal and a bit of a rest. Do as you are told, now!”

Fili nodded to Kili. “Go on I’ll be fine.” He watched his brother leave and then waited for the inevitable. He knew their uncle was not pleased by the way he began to pace the small area. Twice Thorin went back to his anvil to work on the horseshoe and each time he was not happy with the results. Disgusted he threw the thing back into the fire.

“Uncle, I.....” Fili began

Running his hand through his hair Thorin looked at his nephew. “I want to know one thing boy. Why?”

Fili swallowed hard. He wasn’t even sure himself of why. Some days he had trouble figuring out his brother’s thinking. “I don’t know.” He said quietly.

“YOU DON”T KNOW!” Thorin stated finally losing his patience. “You spend an afternoon in this city picking out innocent folks to use as target practice using an item, if I recall I have strictly forbidden you or your brother to use and the best you come up with is, I don’t know!” Thorin didn’t care if he was raising his voice. “You are heir to the throne Fili, I expect better of you than this.”

Fili swallowed hard. “I’m sorry uncle Thorin I promise I will apologize to everyone.”

Thorin paced the small area again. “Will you apologize to your mother as well? Do you know how much money was wasted today because of you actions!”

Fili cringed as he felt tears threatening to make their presences known. “I’m sorry he repeated.”

Thorin shook his head. “Sorry is not good enough.”He said as he took a strip of flat wide leather from a hook.  “You brought harm to others Fili, you...”

“No, uncle Thorin....., please don’t” Kili cried out.

Thorin spun around to see Kili standing in the door way. “Wait outside Kili.”

“No, Kili repeated. It’s not Fili’s fault. I did it. It’s my fault.”

“Kili, you idiot, Fili said. Get out of here.”

“I can’t, Kili said as he walked into the room. He took a deep breath and looked at their uncle. Straightening his shoulders he swallowed hard. “Fili didn’t have the sling shot, I did. He was only trying to protect me. He...., he even tried to talk me out of it. “Only...., Kili hung his head, only I didn’t listen. It was me uncle Thorin. He just happened to have the sling shot when Mr. Balder caught us.”

Thorin set the leather down and crossed his arms. Leaning back against the table he regarded his two nephews and wondered what in the world he was going to do with them.  “Is this true Fili?”

“Yes sir,” Fili replied.

“You were protecting your little brother again, from me. Thorin said. Tell me Fili, am I that much of a tyrant?” Thorin asked.

“Yes sir, I mean no sir, Fili began.  It’s just well..., you have an awfully big hand. It’s hard as steel and I....” Fili stopped. “I’m sorry.”

Thorin rubbed at his beard. “Fili please go wait outside. Do not come back in until I am finished here. Is that understood?”

Fili nodded as he walked past his brother and gave him a small smile of reassurance. Kili swallowed back the lump in his throat as the door closed behind his brother. He looked back at his uncle. Somehow in the face of what was to come, he felt better.

Thorin motioned to a chair for Kili to sit. He needed to know exactly what went on before he would make a decision. Noticing Kili glancing at the door he raised an eyebrow. “If you wish it, I can ask him to stay.”

“No, Kili replied, you know how he gets.” He commented as he sat down in the chair.

“Very well then, Thorin said sitting down across from Kili and leaning forward to look at his nephew. Let’s start at the beginning.”

Thorin could only raise his eyebrow and a few times he found himself shaking his head as Kili gave an account of everything that had transpired during the day that led them to this point. In the past he had simply spanked his nephew using only his hand mostly due to the fact that Fili had somehow convinced him that it was all that Kili really needed. Today though, Thorin knew Kili’s actions required more than a simple spanking. Rising he walked over to the cupboard and opened the door. Kili’s eyes grew larger and he found it difficult to swallow as Thorin took the wooden paddle from its hook. Sitting back down Thorin absently ran a hand over the edge of the implement. “How many folks, pony included did you hit?”

“I...., I am not sure,” Kili said shakily.

Thorin nodded, “How many stones did you fire?” He waited allowing Kili to think.

“I suppose twelve, perhaps fifteen, I reckon.” Kili replied as he began to tug at the bottom of his shirt.

“That’s quite a number, don’t you think. Thorin got a small nod from Kili. Then he sat back. “How much money do you think we will have to pay for the damaged property?”

Kili couldn’t help it and began to cry. “I’m sorry uncle Thorin. I really am. I.., wasn’t thinking, he sobbed out.”

Thorin sighed as he set the paddle down on the floor beside his chair. “Come to me and we will see this done.”

Kili swallowed hard as he stood up and walked the few steps that separated him from his uncle. Fumbling with the ties on his breeches he sniffled then let out a sob as Thorin guided him over his thighs. “You know I cannot let this go.” Thorin said softly as he neatly and effortlessly took Kili’s breeches   and underthings down over his bottom and to his knees.

Resting a hand on Kili’s now bare bottom, Thorin then curled his other hand around his nephew’s waist, securing him firmly.   
Kili shut his eyes as he felt his uncle’s hand leave its resting place then yelped as he felt the first swat. It wasn’t the hardest one he’d gotten and he cringed knowing it meant he would be in this position for a while yet.

Thorin set up a steady pace, bringing his hand down firmly but not hard onto his nephew’s bared skin which rapidly heated up as it slowly went from a light pink to a deepening red color. Kili squirmed on his thighs a sure sign to Thorin that he was becoming uncomfortable. Thorin continued raining down the swats moving his hand from the now red mounds to the backs of the thighs before repeating the circuit again being mindful of his nephew’s sobs which were becoming soft cries. It was then he shifted one leg ever so slightly which made Kili squeak as his soft under curves were now more exposed.

As Thorin laid down the first of the swats there, Kili began to fidget and kick. Thorin paused long enough to secure Kili’s legs with his own before he continued.

Kili went from the initial yelp to soft cries and now he cried out openly as the fire in his backside was repeatedly lit by his uncle’s firm hand. “I’m sorry,” he squeaked out as his uncle stopped the rain of swats to his soft under curves. He only had time to gasp in a breath before squirming in earnest when he felt his uncle shift. From his position he could clearly see his uncle’s hand pick up the dreaded wooden paddle.

“No, uncle, he sobbed out. Please, I promise I...” His words were cut short as the paddle found its mark. Each time the paddle landed he let out a howl and twice tried to break free of his uncle’s grip.

Thorin wielded the paddle carefully, bringing it down just enough for Kili to feel the bite but not enough to cause lasting damage though he was sure it would be at least two days before his young nephew would sit in comfort. Bringing the paddle down for the seventh time, Thorin then stopped and dropped it onto the floor.

Kili sobbed and sniffled while Thorin rubbed his back gently before helping him rise. He stopped Kili from pulling up his breeches. “That would not be the wisest of ideas little one.” He helped Kili take his boots and breeches off then guided him to the cot where he slept and helped him to lay down, making sure he was comfortable. Thorin stayed with him speaking softly to him as he rubbed his shoulders and back. Finally he reached down and placed a kiss on his nephew’s temple. “You are forgiven.”

Fili had paced back and forth outside of the doorway twisting a piece of leather in his hands. A few times he wanted to burst in especially when his brother’s sobs became cries and more than ever when he heard the sound of the paddle, but he held himself in check.  He practically jumped when Thorin opened the door.

“I need you to stay with Kili. I am going to pay a visit to Mr. Balder and speak to him about unruly children.” Thorin said. After hearing the account of what started the whole mess and knowing Balder’s views on unruly brats, Thorin was sure Kili would not be the only one with a sore backside come the morning.

The end.


End file.
